Engaged Unidentified
by rannmus
Summary: Amy's parents had some news. Shocked that Amy was engaged. As for Sonic as well. They both disagreed on their relationship as being fiancees. But knowing that they are the next heir to the kingdom, they had to get along. They hardly bonded, which makes it less likely for them to be together or bringing the two kingdoms to unite. But Shadow somehow interferes (IN THE MIDDLE AGES)
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! I wanted to start a new story, AGAIN, based on sonamy. YAY! I have decided that I wanted to take this story in the middle ages. So bare with me since I don't have much experience with ancient history but I will try to make it interesting. Thank you.**

 **Let me warn you, Sonic might be rude here in this story. But it will only get better, right? ;)**

* * *

"I'M WHAT?!" Amy shouted with a high voice that echoed through the castle walls. Amy's mother glared at her, having such unacceptable behavior. Amy cleared her throat as she hung her head low. Her mother returned back to her normal, appropriate face appearance.

"Yes, Amy dear." she started again,"Your father and I have decided to rearrange an engagement for you. We believe that you have come of age thirteen, and it was time to for us to look for a proper husband for you."

"But mother-"

"No 'buts'." Amy's father joined the conversation. He held up one finger as if he paused her for a moment. Amy's eyes turned to him. Starring into those hard eyes that kept her still from saying anything to defend for her will. She knew that this conversation maybe harder to deny if her father was involved.

"We have engaged you with a species same as your own." he continued to say as he put his finger down.

"A hedgehog?" Amy's ears raised in surprise. She felt a sudden sparkle inside of her that kind of made her worry about this hedgehog they were talking about. But all she wanted to know is more about this person.

"Indeed." her father agreed.

"Now, dear." Amy's eyes turned to her mothers. "You may ask why we are doing this. As you know, its tradition that a girl your age should be engaged with a man born with royal blood. You're the next generation to the kingdoms prophecy. You are the next heir to becoming queen of Mobius. And every future queen needs a king to rule over the kingdom with proper care. Our years are almost vanquished to be rulers. And before its all done, we have chosen a fine ruler to be your husband. Always know that a queen can't rule the country by herself. That takes much work. The king and queen must work together to keep the country balanced and with peace."

"But why?!" Amy started to tear up. She curled her fingers into fists, containing her anger inside. Her eyes were shut as the pressure against her clenched teeth tighten with every growl. "Why isn't that you never told me about this?! Until now?! I don't want to be engaged! I don't want to rule over this dumb country!" she yelled out in rage. This was something that Amy wanted to be done with this for good. Engaged?! She couldn't believe that her parents would do something so horrible to her own daughter. Engaged to someone that she doesn't even know. Someone who also may disagree with this. Someone who may even dislike her as she already disliked her mysterious fiancee.

Both of her parents gasped. They both shot each other surprised looks. Something that they never found out about Amy's side.

"This!" Amy hung her head even lower into her chest. "This isn't fair! This STINKS!" she took off running to the castle doors, heading to her dorm. Leaving her parents astonished.

"AMY!" her father called back. He stood up to go after her but the queen held her hand in front him to signal him to stop.

"Leave her. She needs her time right now."

* * *

 **So this is the beginning of a new life for Amy. Yes, I know that this chapter is short, but it'll get longer. Hope you liked this story as it will become to get better**

 **Sorry if there were wrong misspelling or grammar**


	2. Comprehend

**Even though this is totally new. I hope you readers will be enjoying this chapter and story so far.**

* * *

Amy shut the door behind her as she pressed her back onto the door. Slowly dropping to the floor, she let out a scream of anger.

"How could...," taking a breath, "they do this to me?!" She started slamming the floor, which bounced off the castle walls and startled the maids beside the hallways. They quickly ran towards the locked door from where the loud slamming came from.

"Princess Amy?" one of the maids knocked on the door in worry. The other bit her lip, looking quite scared. "Are you okay, miss?" They heard nothing, until she screamed again saying, "GO AWAY!"

The maids immediately jumped, returning back to their positions.

Amy weakly dragged herself into her bed. Grabbing a pillow, pressing it against her wet face. Letting her tears flow right out of her as all she could feel is pain inside. Anger is all she has, anger with her parents. On how they decided to choose a husband and not letting her know about it. On how this engagement will ruin her life forever. On how she'll never be free to make her own choices.

Her head raised from her wet pillow when she heard a sudden knock on the door.

"Dear?" her mother's muffled voice talked through the door. "May I please come in? There's something we need to discuss." she knocked once more.

"There's nothing to discuss! You and father ruined my life! I don't want to see you right now! Go away!" she dug her face once more into the pillow.

"You're acting very immature young lady!" her mother yelled back.

"Just like I'm _immature_ to be engaged!"

 _NARRATOR: OOO! That was a good one_

"I had quite enough, AMY! You will open this door this instant!" the queen stomped her foot.

"No I WON'T!"

"Fine! Have it your way!" the queen let out a "hmph" turning her heel as she disappeared down the hallway.

Amy raised her head as she heard her mother's foot steps fading every time she took a step. She sat up, wiping her tears away as she walked over to her desk, taking out a peachy golden book from the drawer. Lighting up a candle, she sat down as she gently opened it, flipping the page to the very next empty page she saw. Opening her ink bottle, she dipped in the tip of a feather as she began to write, saying...

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I've just got the most terrible news yet. I'm engaged. Yes. Engaged to the most unidentified creature yet. Someone who I don't_

 _even know, will be married to me. Someone else who will be controlling my life also. All I can say is that I hate my parents for doing_

 _it without telling me. And I also...hate that fiance of mine. I don't want nothing to do with him either. This life is very tough for me_

 _to handle. I will also be the next heir to the land of Mobius. What will my life be of now? I have no freedom, no choice. I definitely_

 _don't want to be queen, ruling with a stranger. Will my life be like this forever, or will this be destiny?_

She set down her feather as she closed her diary. Placing it back inside her drawer as she walked over to the balcony doors. Letting out a sigh, she looked through the glass doors, seeing the big bright moon up in the sky. Walking outside onto the balcony, Amy spotted a black figure sitting on top the railing. She walked a little closer to see who it was. From a little help from the moon's bright light, Amy's pupil managed to see who this person was. She was just a few inches away when she heard him say, "I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog."

* * *

 **THE NORTHERN SIDE OF MOBIUS...**

"This is just ridiculous," the blue speedster said angrily, "Me, a fifteen year old. Getting engaged to a thirteen?!" Sonic through his hands in the air.

The same had just happen to Sonic. And there he was, standing impatiently in front the ruler of the northern side of Mobius. Sonic had been called in from one of the guards of the castle, to inform him about some news he had to discuss with his father. As always, he thought it was something bombardment as usual. But this...this was something serious that Sonic would never have expected.

"Son, listen," his father stepped down from his throne. Placing a hand on his shoulder, "You are the next heir to the kingdom. And for I had to choose a wife with royal blood. I've spoken with many rulers and princesses for this occasion and none of them weren't ready and some just didn't look right for you."

"Pfft. As if you were to know." he mumbled.

"And so I have decided to look upon a different side of the country. I focused deeply on the southern side of Mobius. And there she was!" he said in a excited tone which caught Sonic's attention. "I knew that she would be the one. The royal bride to continue our generation along with you!"

"Ugh, father. Please don't think that way!" he said walking a few steps away from him. He shot him a smirk.

"All I want are grandch-"

"Father, enough." he held up his hand high as the king immediately returned back to his throne.

"I have met with her father and him and his wife agreed on this engagement. It is done. You will meet her tomorrow evening. We are invited to have a royal dinner and I hope to see you in your best behavior."

"I did not agree to this."

"Neither did she."

* * *

 **YAY! Finally finished chapter two. Hopefully you guys are excited for what might happen next. But I would love to hear your guys' thoughts. Really appreciate it with reviews**

 **Sorry for wrong misspelling or grammar. Asta luego :)**


	3. Meeting

**Chapter 3 :) So I have decided to write some POV's on Sonic and Amy. But don't worry, I'll also be narrating the story also. Hopefully this isn't confusing. Enjoy :D**

* * *

 **Amy's (POV)**

Everything was such a blur. My head spun and eyes hurt.

The last thing I remember doing something, I was walking out of the balcony doors when I saw him. He hopped off the railing and walked closer to me with mischievous footsteps that sent chills running down my spine.

"I'm here to interest you in some kind of proposition, Amy." he said coldly.

I backed away from him saying, "Who are you?! How do you know my name?" I stumbled upon a table and felt unbalanced as his hand appeared wrapped around my waist, holding me steady.

"Who wouldn't know the princess' name?" he smirked.

I blushed massively that I slapped him right in the face. He pulled his hand away, breaking free, I quickly ran inside. No one approaches me like that. No one. All I heard was him saying, "You will hear from me again, princess." he let out a chuckle as she disappeared right in the spot. And that's when I knocked out.

~O~O~O~

Morning came. I had no idea what time it was but I really didn't care. I flipped over to left side of the bed when I heard a knock on the door.

"Honey?" a familiar voice said. It was mother. I let out a groan of frustration when she knocked again.

"Please open up. I have the need to tell you something."

"Its open." I said.

"Oh?" she closed the door behind her as she came in. Joining me, she sat beside my bed.

"What is it you wanted to tell me, mother?" I sat up, rubbing my eyes followed by a yawn.

"We're having a dinner today in the afternoon. We have invited the southern kingdom rulers of Mobius. They will be meeting us by the diner room."

"Oh?" I said, rubbing my eyes some more. I stretched body to fully awaken itself.

"The king will be coming, accompanied by his son. Your fiance."

I chocked on my saliva. "WHAT?!" mother furrowed her eyebrows, staring into my eyes. She let out a sigh and said, "You must be ready before the preparations. I've already sent the maids to go fetch your dress and I don't want you complaining. This the only opportunity that you have to see him. You do want to know how he looks like, don't you? At least know the prince, Amy." she stroked my cheek.

"Well, I do want to see how looks like..."

"Good!" mother clapped her hands happily. She hopped of the bed and rushed out the door, humming to herself.

"But I still don't agree to this! I won't be married! I don't want him to be my fiance!" I tried to add before she closed the door but she left with a smile on her face, she totally ignored me.

"Great." I said climbing out of bed. There's going to be a big fuss today and only because two guest are coming over for dinner. Father and mother will be even more busier than bees, organizing and decorating the castle in its right order. Like if its the first time they they had ever opened the storage room in ages. Why don't they organize that instead? Its probably rotting by now, full with cobwebs and spiders, lots of dust and who knows...maybe even a skeleton.

But nothing will stop them from trying. I was out of the room with a comfortable green dress, walking into the diner room to get breakfast when I could hear mother barking out orders to the nervous maids. She was flying all around the castle, like literally. Everywhere I went, there she was. Either saying orders or running to other maids and servants to do this or that.

She kept the whole castle busy. Made me feel bad for not doing anything to help but there I was, standing. Seeing all the maids and servants buzzing around the castle like if the castle was on fire.

I tried to offer a hand to one of them but mother butted in saying that I'm a princess and princesses don't lend a helping hand or maybe she tried saying that so that I won't get myself dirty. I don't mind at all if it means helping getting the job done. But I don't want to interrupt mother's orders with me butting in. So I went to check up on father to see what he was up to.

"Father?" I said, peeking into his room, "Are you busy as well?"

He yelled when he noticed me coming in. Then I was pretty sure he was since he couldn't really hear me back there. He glanced up at me above the big stacks of papers around his desk. What were they for?

"Well, yes honey but I always got time for my princess. What brings you here my dear?"

I leaned in close to have a closer look to what he was writing. He definitely wrote something with the words,

 _Come one and all. You're invited to my daughter's w-_

But before I could've read the whole thing, father quickly slammed his hands into the paper, completely covering it.

I crossed my hands, angrily looking at him. "Father, what are you hiding from me?"

He let out a nervous chuckle. "Something important that you can't know." he tried hard not to eye the pile of stacks he had surrounding him. But it was obvious to me that he didn't want me to read it. I snatched a paper from one of the piles and began to read but father beat me to it. He yanked it off of my hands and pushed me out of his office.

"Look, why don't you go to your mother and help her out with something. I'm very busy right now." he slammed the door shut when I heard he locked it.

He was definitely hiding something. Something that related to me because it had the word "daughter" in it. I guess I'll have to figure this one out later.

* * *

 **Sonic's (POV)**

We had left home a few hours back.

Father and I have been on boat for five hours now. Five hours! I already have gotten sea sick from this trip. All this just to visit some random girl I didn't even know. Man, I swear. Girls are such a nuisance. I won't and never agree to marry my fiancee, even if she was pretty or-well yeah. This man has got to be free.

So returning back to the trip. Water! I can't stand water. I've tried so many times to return back by launching myself with a spin dash but it was hopeless. I was way too far from home to return back. Father said it was time to give in because there's no way in turning back. And he was right. But this boat was slow! It was torture! It was like walking like an old persons pace. This thing was slower than a tortoise. A snail! A-a-a mobian!

How dare he force me into this stupid boat. I could've just ran there in a split of a second.

I was bored and had nothing to do when suddenly father came, barging into my room.

"Son!" he said

I immediately landed on my feet, after a good stretch of a spin dash.

"What?" he blinked in disbelief on the way I responded to him. I was still a bit ticked about the subject we had before. Of him bringing me here even though I didn't want to. Telling me that I was engaged to someone that is going to leave me trapped.

"Look, if you came here to bug me again about _that_ girl. I don't want to hear it. I'll just dump her for all I care. She's none of my business and neither is yours. So you can just forget about it!"

But he didn't seem to care on what I had to say about it because he ended up smiling and said, "We're here."

I soon realized that the captain announced that we would soon arrive to the northern Mobius. Father and I went back to our own staterooms and changed into our formal and more royal suiting wear.

It irked father on how he sees me not wearing any pants. I've tried explaining to him that I won't and ever wear them. They're too tight. Feel very uncomfortable, can't walk on them right, and looks very ridiculous on me. If the princess reacts, it not my fault. Not my taste.

I was out of the room to sniff some air. I was quite for a moment, staring at the bright orange sky. Setting red fire among the clouds and realized that it was about to be dawn. I was startled a bit by father's incoming.

"Nervous, son?" father clapped his hand on my shoulder.

"Tch. Of meeting her? As If. You must be joking." but deep down inside, I wanted to at least know how she looked like. But at the same time, it made nervous to think what type of person she'll be.

When we reached the harbor, we were welcomed by a man who introduced himself as the one of the lead of the palace. So we followed him to the main entrance of the castle. Guards saw us approaching and opened the gates and closed them once we have been inside.

He must've of been smirking at me because I've been in awed of the whole place.

"Ah! There they are!" father placed his hand on my shoulder. He turned me around to another direction of the place. Seeing that the king and queen have been standing there with smiling faces, they both greeted us and that's when I saw her.

* * *

 **I did this in only one day! Is that even possible. I freaked out cause none of this have ever happen before. But I really hoped you enjoyed chapter 3 and expecting more coming up.**

 **Sorry if there were were wrong spelling or grammar. Later ;)**


	4. Discussion

**Another chapter up! Hope you are enjoying it so far!**

* * *

 **Amy's (POV)**

So I was up in my room when suddenly mother came in, barging in with a scream.

"AMY!"

I carelessly fumbled between my legs and fell hard on my bottom. I angrily groaned at mother whom she was still racing around the room with a panic. She saw me with gasp and said, "AMY! What are you doing in the ground getting yourself dirty?!"

"In the GROUND?! DIRTY?! You're the one who-"

"Never mind that. Here," she tossed me a beautiful red dress and sent me rushing behind the folding screen, "put that on and hurry! Your fiance will be arriving soon! You must look your best today."

"What?! What ever for?! For him? Why would I do it for a stranger?!"

But yet, she had ignored me again. She walked out the door in a hurry and shut the door real harsh. But I had to do what I was told, or else mother will be furious. Just when I was about to slip off my dress, a sudden presence decided to stop by. I took a peek out of the screen when my eyes widened at the sight of Shadow sitting down on my bed. His sharp eyes quickly caught me peeking and a creepy looking smirk spread across his face.

He let out a chuckle. "You look pathetic there, Rose. Why would you go through this if you're not enjoying yourself?"

I through my dress aside for him not to see. Its a good thing that he decided to appear before he could've seen me naked. But he must of noticed that thought because he ended up smiling even more, worse, with burning red cheeks.

"C'mon. What's the matter?" he laughed, raising one knee to his chest, "Afraid to expose yourself a little?"

"Don't even start with me, hedgehog! I wouldn't do such thing! Not even from the likes of you!"

He stood up in a concern way and walked up in my direction as I stepped back. My back ended up touching the wall when I suddenly realized I was trapped in the corner. Shadow had a very scary looking face that I couldn't bare to see him that way. I shut my eyes, waiting for what he was going to do next. But it was silence that made me open them again and eyes appeared in front of mine as he stared in deep thought.

His hands were on both sides of my shoulders, making sure that I wouldn't escape from his grasp. I wasn't able to move my hands at the moment when my left shoulder was released from his tight hold and made its way to my cheek. His mouth hovered to my ear, sending slight tingles to my body.

"Once your done with your _meeting,_ you'll join me outside of the castle for a quick talk of a deal you had made with me."

"A what! I haven't made no deal with you!" I pushed him across the room.

"I warned you, Amy." he disappeared again.

"UGH!" I dropped to the ground, feeling a sudden burn coming from my left shoulder that made me feel weak. What the heck did that creep do to me?! I took a look over my shoulder and saw a burning mark. It was more like a symbol. A circle shape symbol with spikes coming out of it. That jerk! What is this?! A threat? Fine, if he wants me to go, I'll go. For safety sake, I have to get rid of this thing.

I weakly stood up, saving enough energy to at least stand up and make it to my dress.

~O~O~O~

I had trouble running down the stairs with this annoying dress of mine. One, I was late to meet up with my parents. Two, this dress was too long and kept me from arriving there.

The more frustrating thing about this dress was that it was an off shoulder dress. Was mother trying to make me look like a prostitute?! I was showing too much skin in this! I swear, that women can't have her limits when it comes to things such as these. The worst part was that how am I going to be able to hide this stupid mark behind my shoulder? This mark was way too obvious to tell.

But I finally arrived at the entrance, not having enough time to think about it. I joined mother on her side, sliding a smile onto my lips.

"Just look at you! My beautiful princess is now a women of elegance!"

"Just because I was forced to put on this elegant dress?" I said flatly.

She studied me for a bit and suddenly reached behind my shoulder and pulled out a big rose from the rose bush. She attached it on the right side of my head and rustled it a bit.

"OWW! Be careful with the thorns, will ya?!"

"Oh, shush child. I'm only putting it on." she fidgeted a bit more and said, "There. All done."

But then I felt a cold touch of fingers set on my shoulder.

"Amy, what's this? Is that a hickey? Amy," she gasped, "are you cheating on your fiance already?!"

"WHAT?!" father shouted out.

"Huh? What, NO!" I slapped her hand away.

And just in time when suddenly, the castle gates began to open. I tried hiding the mark but mother kept tugging my dress.

"We will talk about this soon, young lady." she whispered while trying to keep a smile to the incoming rulers. My heart beat faster in worry. But that was out of the way for now. I focused on what was more important. I waited in anticipation to see who he was. Once the gates had been closed again, my heart immediately stopped at the moment.

* * *

 **Sonic's (POV)**

And there she was. Or at least, I thought it was her. She didn't look much of a looker to me. Just a plain boring girl. But that dress and that rose on her just set my eyes on lock. I was so distracted when I felt a sudden push coming from behind and I tripped on the cobble stones and landed right on top of her. I let out a groan. My face rested on something round and firm,... her breasts! I quickly got off of her and swung a punch father's arm. He chuckled nervously.

I could've sworn that I heard a a big thud coming from her head because she landed pretty hard on the ground. The girl slowly picked herself up, rubbing her head in pain.

"Hey! Watch where you're landing! Idiot!" she came in with a quick slap spread across my face.

"Hey! It was my f-"

"ENOUGH!" the king had shouted, separating both of us apart.

The king had cleared out his throat and started off with a smile. "Now," he had turned directly to face me with a sudden change of face expression, "Sir, Sonic the Hedgehog. I'd like to introduce you to my daughter, your fiancee, Amy Rose." he reached behind her back and pushed her purposely in front of me.

"Amy," he looked directly at her, "this is the man that your mother and I have decided for you to be engaged with."

The girl, Amy, looked at me in raged and let out a "hmph" and walked out of the scenery.

She looked over her shoulder and said, "He's no fiance to me." and disappeared behind the castle walls.

 _Neither is she._ I had thought.

"Now, son." I felt a hand press against my shoulder, "She's still very young to understand. Too stubborn as well. You must give her time and space to ease a little on this."

I replied with a simple nod. Like if I'd ever get near her. Yeah right.

* * *

 **Not much interesting here, is it? Well, guys, I'll hardly be posting now that school has started again. I'm guessing some of you must've noticed that.**

 **I wish I had time to at least write another chapter but this is all I can do for now. Thank you so much for the views and reviews! :)**

 **Sorry for wrong spelling or grammar. I'm still learning ya'know?**


	5. Pain

**Back again. Sorry that I have been absent for a long time. But I really needed time for myself.**

* * *

 **Amy's (POV)**

It wasn't long before the king and queen had joined the dinning room, accompanied by the rulers by the southern side of Mobius.

The table was just set, ready for dinner to be served. Amy glanced up at the queen, looking quite pleased at the finished result of the dinning room, turning out real fancy just as she wanted it.

Both the king and queen walked at the ends of the long table, smiled upon the servants that offered them a seat as they politely accepted.

 _What was up with the new attitude all of a sudden,_ Amy had thought. Was it because _they_ were here? Must of been. What fakers they are.

Sir Sonic walked with his father by his side. Seeming quite pleased himself of how formal and appropriate a room should look.

A servant approached them, leading the way to their assigned seats. Except for Sir Sonic, he was lead by a maid and offered him a chair next to Princess Amy. They both eyed each other. Sickened by the second time they had met before. They both let out a "mph" and looked away.

But the maids forced them a to sit and they sat. Noticing that Sonic was at the side of her left shoulder, Amy tugged her sleeve, hiding the mark she had stained. Which made it more obvious for Sonic to spot, but not in time to notice what it was.

Plates and cup glasses were lade out as each maid served wine to every guest there was. Amy's noblemen, supporter, was invited as well and he seemed uncomfortable seeing the two hedgehogs together. Specially the blue one who was already untrustworthy to him. He tried not to pay any attention to them but at the upcoming maid that let out a plate of meat and soup at his table. Rubbing his hands together, he immediately ate.

Two plates were brought up to Sir Sonic and Amy's side of the table. Her nose twitched at enriched smell that filled her with anticipation to eat the whole thing. They both shook off their anger against each other and reached for the plates that were offered.

But a sudden shock came across Amy's whole body. She froze. The king and queen glanced up at the suspicious child that arose without touching her food. They had wondered if she had gotten sick of the meal that have been served all week.

The king of the southern side of Mobius also seemed concerned as well. All eyes were now on Amy. Whispers had began to fill the room followed by strange noises that had presented itself inside her frozen head.

 _"Amy..."_

Hearing that exact same voice, her body awoken, reacting with a jump. She had hinted that everyone in the room had watched this strange presence that had happened. She saw more than one face look away as they all returned back to there formal state. She sat back down, as embarrassment hit her right in the spot.

Her ear twitched at the sound that was coming from her left. A "tch" sound did. A Sir Sonic had said it. He grinned at the red looking hedgehog. She took it as an insult of his way of mocking her. Her melt down flipped to an angry ball, followed by clenched teeth. So tightened that she'd worried if she'll began to bleed from her gums.

The king and queen exchanged glances at each other but tried hard not to show it to their visiting guest. As if to show that this was a usual thing. Fortunately, the king bought it and let it go as he reached for another plate of raw meat.

Soon after the whole incident weighed down, one of Amy's women stood up and raised her glass.

"I should like to make a toast." she said. Looking up at Amy as if referring to her.

The servants hurried over until all the glasses were full. Amy had noticed that she hadn't touched her glass, nor did Sir Sonic as if it wasn't touched all night long. The king and queen were followed right after her announcement.

"To the prince and princess," she said with a giggle and fluttering smile.

Amy had wondered if she had too much than just a "glass".

"May they make . . . beautiful hogs." she raised her glass and drained it and fell back to her seat.

In the stunned silence, Amy's hand fell on the table with a loud 'smack'. All eyes fell on her again. Her gloved nails dig into the wooden table.

"May I please be excused?" she said through her clenched teeth.

But since no one had chosen to answer, she did herself and walked away in an instant. Amy's noblemen, Herbert, went right after her. But not to bring her back, but to calm her down and forget like it never had happened.

The king and queen had put their glasses down, as for the southern king, he had drank the whole thing and sat back down. He looked upon the untouched glasses and his droopy eyes immediately popped.

"Will ya ve drining dose?" ( will you be drinking those? )

"YES, yes." they both had said. Snatching the glass out if hands as they sat him down again. Seeing that he had too many, they had asked the maids to take all the wine out of site. He threw a wry face at the maids.

Sir Sonic was left in silence. He grimaced at the idea of him and the princess. It was something he would never want to go threw with. Not with someone who had small breasts. As he thought.

Though his eyes followed her running outside. Seeing one of her men running after her while no one else did. He felt a little strange about that.

One of his moods had hit him and he didn't care of what not have happen to anyone at the moment. All he cared about was going back to his formal kingdom and get this over with.

~O~O~O~

"Miss, are you all right?" Herbert had asked, catching up after the damsel in distress.

"Yes, Herbert. Thank you."

Herbert knew that no lie can pass threw him. He knew what had bothered the princess and he will not have the intention to ask again.

He now was walking by her side as the silence took over. He had dare not to say a word, not when he knew that the princess was thinking. His whole attention was on her, waiting for her to break the silence. But she hadn't.

"Well, your highness. Shall I take you to your chamber?" he had asked. Hoping the that she'll finally speak.

"Yes, please." she said under her breath.

"As you wish." he had offered his arm for her to take. She accepted with a slight smirk. He knew that when princess Amy was with him, he'll always make her smile. As he hoped that it will someday be more than just that.

He noticed that Amy had kept her head low the whole time. This wasn't a good moment to speak. Afraid that he'll say something injurious that will cause her more anger than she was. She was tired. That was all he could see within her blank face. But she had trust him that he'll lead her to the right place.

"Here we are, Your Majesty." they had faced the front door of her dorm.

"Thank you very much, Herbert." her hand slipped free out of his arm.

"Much applied, princess." he opened the door as she came in.

"Please," -she caught the door that was about to close- "...call me Amy."

"Sleep well . . . Amy." he chuckled as he closed the door.

He could hear her footsteps as she walked slowly into her bed.

"Amy..." he repeated. Placing his forehead slightly to the door. Touching his arm where her hand had last been.

~O~O~O~

Amy had made it to the corner of her bed when she instantly collapsed to the floor as she felt a shock of pain as strong as a hundred daggers stabbing her all at once. That pain. That pain had come to torment her again.

She groaned and screamed in anguish. She writhed on the floor, clutching her body. Her eyes were watery with sheer pain and her breathing came out in short, sharp rasps.

"H-help!" she croaked. Her desperate tone wanted it to reach at least outside of the castle grounds. Hoping that there'll be someone there to here her aid.

"AMY?!" Herbert's sudden alarming voice came through the door.

"H-herbert?" her hand had tried to reach the knob but her painful body felt too weak to move.

Herbert roughly wobbled the knob to open but it wouldn't budge.

"MISS, AMY! IT'S STUCK!" he pulled even harder at the pinned door, keeping him apart from her. He given up on pulling when he had stepped back a few feet away. He stuck out his right arm and went charging for the door.

He broke through the stuck door, breaking big chunks out of the way. He quickly schemed around the room, looking for the distress call that called him.

A laying arm had peeked from the corner of the bed. Assuming that she has already fainted. Too late to know what happen.

He rushed to her side in a worry. He had checked for any injuries that might appear graved. He was surprised to fine nothing on her laying body that might of remained a clue that would've helped him figure out what happen.

He slipped her arm around his neck and carried her to her bed. Rushing over for blankets, he draped them over her small body. He had decided to stay until the princess had awoken. It was a long wait but he found it worth it spending his time on her. He hadn't decided to go after the king and queen. They were already busy with one task with the king as his guest and wouldn't want to rush them even more with the princess.

He rested on a chair across the room as he kept watch on Amy. He has also noted the broken pieces of the door. He had asked a woodworker to replace the wrecked door with a new one made out of one of the finest woods he's got. One that no one will get past through. Not even him.

~O~O~O~

Amy had given up on the pain and fell back to sleep. She had dreams that didn't make sense. Dreams that were blurred in every figure. She couldn't be sleeping right now. Not with a painful headache that summoned her in the spot. But once she was back to normal, she felt her body suddenly in her bed. She hadn't remembered being carried or passing out. Everything was so quick for her.

She lifted her heavy body and threw the blankets off to the side of the bed. The shimmering sun beams had hit the inside of the floors. It had been morning already. How long has she been sleeping?

She let out a tired sigh as she reached behind her left shoulder. Where that symbol was marked. That symbol that had caused her pain.

"Ouch!" she let out. It hurt when she had touched it.

"What's wrong?" a voice had followed by her call.

Amy jumped out in surprise. She hasn't noticed that her noblemen was sitting in the corner of her room. She hasn't remembered him coming in without an approval.

He stood up from his long time position came across her left side where she had seen her aid. She took a few steps back from the approaching man. She didn't want him to know of her mark that was left from the dishonorable hedgehog.

"What are you doing here?" she had asked as she tried to avoid the question.

"You were in terrible pain, miss. It had come to my attention for me to help you. But when I did, you were already passed out."

Amy could tell he was being sincere. For which might of explained the headache.

"Are you all right, miss?" he wasn't used to calling her just 'Amy' as it was a way to respect the high class.

"Yes, yes." she replied with a shy laugh.

It appeared to him that she had been distracted by the looks of her shoulder. He wanted to see if any injuries had taken affect but its best not to approach her. He will have to ask questions later.

He offered a hand as Amy smiled. He gently kissed her soft palm as he looked into her eyes. Something was wrong about her and he knew it. Hasn't she have no trust in him?

He made it to the front of the door when Amy stopped him in his path.

"Wait." she held her palms out for sign.

Herbert seemed confused at the moment. What could Princess Amy possibly want that didn't involve needing him? Or did she have a task for him already?

"Thank you," she beamed. This was something knew. She had shown flattery in a way that he couldn't resist taking her into his arms, "You stood all night to take care of me and I really appreciate it. You must've been tired from all the fuss from my family and I."

"Tired? No, miss. How could you think that? I'll never be tired of you . . . or your family. It pleases me to have you all. It makes me feel to be part of it too."

"Really?" she had begun to be emotional. "Thank you for that!" her arms swung around his torso for a hug. Her face was dug deep into his chest. He cringed, surprised by the sudden princess actions, he quickly broke the embrace as he walked out.

"Rest well."

"Noted." he finally said as he disappeared at the end of the hall.

She had closed the door behind her. "That idiot, Shadow."

He's been wanting to see her since yesterday. But Amy came upon the incident and had fallen asleep and Shadow wasn't helping by sending her shock pains. He wasn't the guy of patients. That was his sign of him wanting her. To call for his needs.

But in order to stop these pains, she had to go see what he wanted from her.

She had peeked outside of her dorm and had asked one on the maids to hand her, her red black cloak. She bowed her head and was sent to go acquire her needs.

She had locked the door shut so that no one would notice her disappearance. She had tied the laces of her cloak around her neck and draped the hood over her head.

She searched for a rope that she kept inside her drawer. She had used it once before when she had to get away from the castle for a while.

She went over to the opened balcony doors and threw the long rope as she waited till it had reached the bottom. At the end of it, she hooked the hook on the balcony railings. Seeing that it was tightly secure, she carefully let one foot hang over the railing as with her free hand, she reached for the rope.

Her hands were tight and strong. She had trusted herself that she'll be able to reach the bottom safely. It was a long way down and she wasn't used to heights. But she took her time, allowing herself to calm down.

Her toes had reached the end of the rope and hopped off once she was a few feet from ground. She had checked once again for roaming guards. Any noise and they'll set off launching at it. But Amy knew how to manage on her own.

She had carried the long dress as it would help her jog a bit quicker. She was anticipated to know where Shadow had been. He had told her that he'll meet her behind the castle. There she was as said but there was no sight of him anywhere.

She had thought that maybe Shadow has changed his mind and just wasn't interested any more.

She turned her heel to walk away when she suddenly heard screaming coming from the other end of the castle. She froze in her tracks. That scream sent chills down her spine. She was too scared to breath or to even move.

Her heart beat faster when she felt something go near her. The breathing of someone. She had her hand curled up in a fist and was ready to throw a punch at the person.

She swung her arm without even thinking where to hit. Her hand made physical contact with another as it held it tight into his.

"You shouldn't be so violent with your formal fiance." he whispered into her ear with a smirk.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ**

 **I had decided that I wanted this rating to be to M. Because there will be some _issues_ as in sexual activity in this. Including bad language, violence and gore. So I'm just going to warn you right now before you start noticing. **

**Now, I have never written any stories such as this so this is new for me and I don't know how it'll turn out. If you have any suggestions, please review or send me a PM message.**

 **Thank you :)**


End file.
